Elemental Zanpakutō
Elemental Zanpakutō (元素の斬魄刀, Genso no Zanpakutou; literally "element-type soul-cutter sword") is the term that refers to a sub-class of Kidō-type Zanpakutō that are all solely associated with an individual element of nature. Overview While every Zanpakutō is capable of preforming various feats of almost never-ending potential, they are all bound by a specific theme that resonates with the Shinigami in some manner. In some cases, this manifests into the power of an individual element, such as fire, water, earth, et cetera. Zanpakutō under this sub-class can either generate the power of the element they associate with or manipulate it in some way from existing sources; in many cases, perhaps even both. In almost every situation, Zanpakutō are born in Shinigami to whom they would be capable of "completing". The Zanpakutō compensates for what the Shinigami lacks, and in doing so, the two synergistic units are capable of becoming a balanced existence; like yin and yang. Elemental Zanpakutō are often wielded by Shinigami whom most strongly reflect an opposite nature to the element of which they use. One such example lies in the most powerful fire-type Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka, which was wielded by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Fire is an element lacking control, seeking to destroy everything that lies before it until everything is nothing more than black ashes. In contrast, Yamamoto is a being of superb devotion and steadfastness, possessing incredible degrees of self-restraint and dedication to the singular cause of protecting Soul Society; as once described, he is "imperturbable and like an unmovable pivot". In becoming balanced, Yamamoto does show signs of such resolution wavering during moments of anger, which is represented by the flame aura that overcomes his being. The two, Yamamoto and Ryūjin Jakka, whom possess supposedly opposing natures, find balance in each other and become a "complete" existence. There does exist certain Zanpakutō, such as Seireitou Kawahiru's Hanullim, which do utilize specific elemental abilities and also possess very distinctive properties similar to that of an Elemental Zanpakutō, but are not considered true elemental-types. Hikaru Kurosaki also possesses a Zanpakutō which may be capable of preforming elemental-related techniques, but it too is not an Elemental Zanpakutō, because its actual power is not associated with a specific element but rather follows a different theme altogether. Standard Classifications When speaking of Elemental Zanpakutō, there are two general classifications used when regarding their powers. Generation-Type The most common form of Elemental Zanpakutō, especially those wielded by the Gotei 13 soldiers, can all be classified under "Generation-Type". As the name implies, their Zanpakutō can use the Shinigami's reiryoku and transform it into a specific form that takes on the properties of their weapon's element. Tobiume, the Zanpakutō of Momo Hinamori, preforms such a feat by converting Momo's spiritual energy into fireballs which are formed at the blade's tip and are fired toward specific targets. Manipulation-Type Although very rare in Shinigami, due to the fact that this deals in more in the application of the Zanpakutō spirit's reiatsu, rather than the reiryoku, in order to effectively manipulate the environment, atmosphere, and/or surroundings in some way, shape, or form. Sode no Shirayuki, the Zanpakutō of Rukia Kuchiki, manipulates the water vapor within the range of her spiritual pressure and solidifies it into various structures of ice; such as pillars, blades, plants, and even continuous bursts of ice. "Strongest" While there does not exist an actual third classification, it is known that those that are regarded as the strongest of their respective elements are considered to be in a tier of their own. In most cases, some of these weapons are often considered to exist as "weather-type Zanpakutō", due to the fact that in using their abilities, they completely alter the very weather and surroundings around them. Each Zanpakutō that can be truly considered in this category are superior in their power, to the point that no Elemental Zanpakutō of the same element can ever hope to match it; regardless of the training that it and their master may go through. Those that can qualify for this category, without a doubt, are those that fall under both above-mentioned classifications. Such examples of these are: *'Fire:' Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka, which generates fire from Yamamoto's reiatsu and reiryoku, and continues to grow in intensity during its duration due to burning away at reishi and using the potential energy inside as additional fuel. Therefore, the longer one fights against Ryūjin Jakka, the harder it will be to overcome its flames. Upon activation, the Shikai literally burns away all of the surroundings, reducing everything unto utter fiery chaos, creating a firestorm of devastating effect. It is likened to turning the entire environment around Yamamoto into the insides of a volcano. *'Wind:' Raian Getsueikirite's Kanāji Fūshin, which can both generate wind from its master's energy reserves but also commands all of the wind around Raian as well. In Bankai, especially, it commands all forms of wind, even among those created by an enemy's technique or ability. It can also completely manipulate the speed of any and all air currents. *'Ice:' Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru completely controls water and ice, whether it be generated by the swing of his sword, by commanding the water vapor in the atmosphere, or taking advantage of pre-existing sources, even among enemy attacks. It is most frightening in its power to completely "tame the heavens", in that he can control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, the water in the surrounding atmosphere. *'Lightning:' Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe's Gonryōmaru is, while still debatable, capable of completely affecting the weather in order to create thunder and lightning storms for its power to take form. It was powerful enough to actually contend with Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka, which is the strongest of fire-types. Behind the Scenes